1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to battery chargers, and particularly to a battery charger having retractable contacts.
2. Description of Related Art
A battery charger often includes spring contacts external to its housing. To charge a battery, the charger can be connected to a power source, and then the battery is placed in the charger. The external contacts of the charger or the battery may be short-circuited when conductive objects make contact with them. Subsequently this may damage the charger or the battery.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.